


My Way Home Is Through You

by Monstacatz



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Protective Gabriel, The Empty, praying, s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Gabriel wakes up, confused, in The Empty. Sam's prayers lead him home.





	My Way Home Is Through You

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this counts as a songfic, seeing as the second My Way Home Is Through You by My Chemical Romance came on I sprinted to Docs to get this written down.
> 
> So, hopefully you guys like it and don't kick me out for basing almost all my titles on songs, this one is justified, I swear!

Cold. Dark. Black.

So black that when Gabriel finally cracks opens his eyes, he thinks for a second that he’s mistakenly left them closed. When he realizes where he is, he almost wishes he had. 

The Empty. For all intents and purposes, this means that he should be dead. Well, he is. He should be, technically ‘sleeping’. 

Ironic, he thinks offhandedly, to have a whole place full of sleeping angels when sleeping was one of the things they were programmed to be supposedly incapable of.

He sits up, still curious as to why he’s awake. Surely this place was built with archangels in mind too? It wasn’t as if Raphael had been wandering around this dark expanse for the last few years, so why was he up and running?

Then, he hears it.

Sam Winchester’s voice, the kid’s stubbornness so legendary that it apparently allows his prayer to cross through dimensions.

Where he usually rolls his eyes and try to get back to sleep, he finds that he can’t. It’s something about the desperation and loss in the hunter’s tone, the way his voice sounds when he says his name. He stops thinking and listens. 

_Gabriel? I’m not sure if you can even hear me, but it’s worth a shot, even if you can’t. I have to try. So, Cas told us all about the Empty and how he had to be woken up before he could come back, so uh, rise and shine? We need you here._

____

____

There’s a pause, and Gabriel scoffs, a scowl forming on his face. Of course, he should have known. They don’t need him for shit, what they think they need is his powers, his grace. 

He wants to go back just to yell in their faces that he’s got nothing left to give, that he just died for them, and for real this time, tell them to just leave him alone and figure their own shit out. 

But then Sam continues, and he freezes.

_Alright, so I lied. We don’t need you here, I do. I meant that when I said it. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you died. If we had have gone through faster maybe you would’ve made it. You didn’t deserve this and I wish I could take it back. You never wanted to fight, and you told us that; you told me that, and I was supposed to be the one to help you, to understand you. And I did understand you, I mean. But I still made you fight, because I just kept thinking that as soon as it was over, you could catch your break, that we all could, and having you on the team made us one person stronger and one step closer to that goal. And now, even if we do sort through all this crap and we do catch a break, you won’t be here and for me, at least, that cheapens the victory a whole lot. ___

____

____

Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath, if there was one thing he wasn’t expecting, it was the raw emotion he could feel rather than hear in Sam’s voice. If what he’s saying is true…

And he knows it is, because now it’s like Sam’s emotions are rushing through into Gabriel’s head, and he doesn’t quite know how but the hunter has created some kind of link between them.

_We didn’t even get the chance to take your body- your vessel back with us. I’m not sure anyone, including you, would have agreed to give you a hunter’s funeral but goddammit you deserved one, you died for the cause._

____

____

He can sense the human emotions building, so strong that they’re bubbling over through the worlds of the living and the angel’s dead, the regret, the sadness and loss and beneath those, the ones Gabriel doesn’t dare to look further into or to name. 

The archangel gets to his feet then, stands up to his full height. There’s another pause in the prayer, but he can still feel the connection it’s created, stretching between them like a thin strand of a spider’s web. It’s not much to go on, but if Sam keeps praying as hard a he is, it's usable.

_Gabriel, I- I miss you, alright? I do, and I missed you the first time too, I mourned you. Dean thought it was stupid but I- forget it. Just, come back, please? I need you. I can’t lose you again. ___

____

____

Gabriel closes his eyes and winces as a sob breaks up the syllables of the sentence. He can only imagine the tears running down Sam’s face as he tries to get it all out. As he tries to send a prayer to a dead guy. Imagines the hopelessness he must be feeling because he’s 99% certain his words will never get to where they need to go. 

He’s lucky Gabriel is one stubborn bastard, just like him.

Gabriel centers himself, in the middle of nothingness, with nothing but a thread of longing to guide him, and focuses all his energy and grace on one thing. 

_Sam. ___

____

____

There’s a rush of air and when he blinks open his eyes slowly, he’s standing in front of Sam Winchester. The hunter is sitting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly. 

He very obviously isn’t as good of a hunter as he’d thought, because he hasn’t noticed the appearance of a usually extremely powerful being right under his nose.

Gabriel smiles a little at that thought and stretches out a hand out to run his fingers through the brunet’s hair, startling him and making him straighten and reach around behind himself to awkwardly fumble for the gun in his waistband. 

He goes with him, letting his hand slide through and fall to rest on his shoulder and stepping in closer in one fluid motion.

With a gentle touch, he swipes across Sam’s cheek, catching the tears. ‘C’mon angel, don’t you cry.’

Sam looks up at him in pure shock and reaches out a hand of his own to cup Gabriel’s face, to make sure he’s actually there. When he doesn’t fade away or crumble at his touch, Sam stands suddenly and tugs the angel into what would be a bone-crushing hug if he was human. 

Gabriel huffs a laugh against his chest as he winds his own arms around his hunter’s waist. ‘I missed you too, kiddo.’

‘Don’t ever leave me again.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and my tumblr is thetricksterwithwings if anyone has any prompts or other song ideas!


End file.
